Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty Returns
by Steve Schmitstinstein
Summary: This story takes place directly after Banjo-Kazooie. It speculates another way Grunty could get her revenge.


Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all copyrighted characters of Rareware, Ltd.  
  
Please note: This story takes place after Banjo-Kazooie, instead of Banjo-Tooie.  
  
Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty Returns  
  
Spiral Mountain, Banjo's homeland is normally a serene place. There's lush, green grass, beautiful waterfalls, and you can't forget the spiraled mountain that is in the center of it. It's a beautiful place, that is, all except for the gloomy witch's lair which looks out from the mountain directly across from the mountain. Beneath the lair, we see a large boulder. Under the boulder is the resting place of Gruntilda, the evil witch who had been defeated by Banjo and Kazooie 4 years earlier. The boulder is not sitting still either... the witch is still attempting to get out from under it, trying to push the large rock off of her. Klungo, Grunty's faithful assistant, gave up trying to move it off of her for some time now.  
  
Suddenly, a terrible storm began brewing up. Thunder and lightening came swiftly, then it began to pour. Suddenly, a spaceship appeared in the distance. The Spaceship came closer and closer until it was hovering in the open area right next to the giant boulder. A door on the spaceship opened and a bright light shined out from it. Out of the light, a figure appeared. When the figure finally stepped out of his spaceship, it was what appeared to be a pig dressed in a socerror's clothing.  
"Bwa ha ha!" the pig laughed menacingly as he pick the boulder up and threw it with little effort. Gruntilda slowly climbed out from her tomb and stood in front of the large pig.  
"My, my look at the weather. With the rock off me I feel much better!" the witch said.  
"Bwa ha ha! I'm Wizpig, I heard that you had been defeated by the same guy who defeated me 5 years ago on that blasted island!" Wizpig said angrily.  
"Banjo and Kazooie, they threw me from my lair! I want to reek my revenge on that blasted pair!" Grunty said.  
"I, too need my revenge. Perhaps we can team up together and become the ultimate team!"  
"Sounds like a dirty scheme, one that I love! But we can't use my lair high up above. The blasted bear has turned all my baddies against me, we need a new lair to fight, don't you see?" Grunty said.  
"Ah yes, that will be no problem! I will build my lair directly across from yours!" Wizpig said.  
"Yes, yes, a brilliant plan, but it will take months to pull off this scam!" Grunty replied.  
"You forget one thing: I am a sorcerror! It will take me two seconds to do!" Wizpig waved his arms around and said some magic words. Suddenly, Wizpig's head appeared in the mountain directly across from Gruntilda's.  
"Brilliant! I love it! Oh what fun this will be! Who could've guessed there was a villain as heartless and deceiving as me?" Grunty said enthusiastically. "Now you go on ahead, I need to go to my lair. There's some traitors that I need to get even with living in there!"  
"Bwahaha! I will await your return in my lair then!"  
Wizpig flew up to his lair and Grunty went to hers.  
  
Gruntilda headed straight for her cauldron when she got in her lair, grabbed her Lardmaster 3000 broomstick and flew down to seek out the traitors who she desired so much to get even with. Her first stop was obviously Mumbo's Mountain.  
"Where is that Shaman? I want to get even! A terrible fate awaits him especially, the traitorous little heathen!"  
Grunty circled the termite mound a few times and swooped out of the sky straight into Mumbo's hut. Mumbo was inside, sleeping.  
"I've found him! Hooray! I'll bottle him up! Next, I'll fly to Bubblegloop Swamp to get Tiptup!" Grunty fired a green spell from her hands. The second it hit Mumbo, he was packed very tightly inside of a glass bottle. Grunty picked the bottle up off of the chair and took it with her.  
  
Grunty's next destination is Bubblegloop Swamp. When she arrives, she finds Tiptup around the tree houses.  
"Well lookie here, it's that stupid turtle, Wizpig will be glad to see you, but first I need to fix my girdle!"  
Grunty circled the turtle a few times and then fired the same green spell at Tiptup. When it hit him, he was instantly packed inside a small glass bottle, just like Mumbo.  
"I got another one! Now off to Freezeezy Peak, there's a walrus there that I need to seek!" Grunty leaves Bubblegloop Swamp and flies towards Freezeezy Peak.  
  
Only minutes later, Grunty is hovering over the serene landscape of Freezeezy Peak. She circles the snowman a few times and suddenly swoops towards Wozza's cave. Once in Wozza's cave, he screamed "EEEK!! It's an evil witch!" and then ran around his cave in hopes the he would be able to escape. Grunty was blocking the entrance and the only other place he could go for saftey was a small hole underwater that he would not be able to escape through.   
Grunty smiled evily and then said "Looks like you're trapped, you big tub of lard! I'll be sure to make this spell extra large!"  
Grunty fired a large green spell at Wozza, however Wozza dodged the spell and it hit the wall of ice guarding the large ice key, once unobtainable.  
"Darn it! I missed, I can't believe that! He should've been easy, with all that fat!" Grunty snarled.  
Grunty charged up another spell, this time larger and then threw it at Wozza. He was then bottled up in a smaller bottle than the other two, which was quite surprising. Grunty then swooped down and collected the bottle.   
"That did it, my revenge is nearly complete! Now off to Wizpig's lair and then the bear I'll beat!" Grunty said as she flew off.  
  
Back in Wizpig's lair, Wizpig had been working on his own plan. In his lab, he was building the ultimate weapon. Grunty walked in and found the pig working rather hard on his project.   
"Bwa ha ha! I'll get that bear back with my new weapon! I can't wait to use it on him!" Wizpig said triumphantly.  
"What a large machine, how does it work? Will it kill Banjo and that squawking little jerk?" Grunty asked.  
"This is not just a machine! It's a super-ultra high-powered fiber-optic illudium-granite fluxuation system!" Wizpig said with a snort.  
"What does that mean? Do you think I know? But my real question is: Will it will kill Banjo?"  
"Most certainly it will! It'll flood the bear's beloved Spiral Mountain! Bwa ha ha!" Wizpig answered.  
"That's a dirty trick, I think you'd agree! Why you're almost as cunning as me!" Grunty said with an evil laugh.  
"Just one thing left to do... turn it on." Wizpig said.  
"Ohh, would you allow me to do the honors? I've escaped from that rock and now those two are gonners!" Grunty asked as she reached out for the lever.  
"Why not both of us? After all, he did defeat us both!" Wizpig suggested, putting his hand on the lever above Grunty's.  
"What a splendid idea, lets turn it on! Flood the bear and bird and make them be gone!"  
The two then pulled the lever and water began to pump out into the valley of Spiral Mountain as they cackled menacingly.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
